INTERVIEW
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Langkahku bergemuruh bersamaan dengan detik-detik jam yang memburu. Interview kerja selama dua puluh menit tak boleh tersia-siakan. Namun tak harus jadi begini bukan? /"Apa kau menemukan pria bermata biru nan tampan sebagai penggantiku?"/ Ini interview macam apa? [EternalLoveFor-SasuHina]


_Tok tok tok_

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam ruangan yang dibatasi sekat berupa pintu coklat yang diberi gagang besar. Helaan napas jengkel mengisi udara. Suzune, seorang sekretaris berumur 30 tahun membuka pintu dengan tidak sabar.

"Permisi, Sasuke-sama, ada berkas yang harus ditandatangani. Tolong seriuslah sedikit."

Direktur yang dimaksud memutarkan kursi kebesarannya dan membalas tatapan mata sang sekretaris dengan pelototan mata oniks khas Uchiha.

"Letakkan saja. Kau tahu aku lebih serius daripada siapapun di perusahaan ini."

"Tidak kalau Anda terus-terusan mendapatkan ajakan kencan dari para artis dan model seperti ini," ucap Suzune malas sambil menghempaskan beberapa surat warna-warni ke meja atasannya diakhiri dengusan bosan.

"Jangan ikut campur. Keluarlah."

Suzune mengernyit kesal. Sebelum keluar, ia menyempatkan diri mengambil map coklat kusam di sudut meja dan mengamatinya, "Bukankah sudah saya katakan untuk mengecek daftar pelamar kerja, Sasuke-sama?"

"Serahkan pada bidang administrasi, biarkan mereka yang mengurusnya."

Suzune menyipitkan mata. Serius apanya? Bahkan mengecek data pelamar kerja saja tidak mau. Suzune mengambil map itu dan membukanya, mengeluarkan beberapa kertas yang dijilid rapi dengan data-data calon pegawai baru.

"Mari kita lihat_, interview_ kerja besok? Astaga, aku sebaiknya bergegas."

Suzune masih meneliti isi dari data-data tersebut.

"Kenapa kau belum kel—"

Suzune telanjur menyeletuk, "Kelihatannya Anda akan mendapat pekerja yang bermutu kali ini, lulusan universitas Australia dengan nilai sempurna, namanya … Hyuuga Hinata. Maaf, Anda ingin mengatakan apa?"

Hyuuga … Hinata?

"Tidak apa-apa. Letakkan berkas itu. Aku akan membacanya sebentar."

"Apa? Bukankah tadi kau bilang—"

"Letakkan dan keluar saja, Suzune."

"Err, baiklah. Permisi."

"Hn."

Tangan Sasuke menggeser gunungan surat warna-warni, berusaha meraih map di sudut meja. Sialan si Suzune karena meletakkannya jauh di ujung meja yang lebar itu.

Sasuke mengacak-acak isi berkas, mendapatkan satu jilid dengan foto gadis manis berambut indigo yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Sasuke tersenyum miring, jarinya bergerak ke permukaan foto dan mengelusnya.

Satu seringai terbit di ujung bibirnya, "Kau tidak bisa lari lagi, Hyuuga Hinata."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**INTERVIEW © Eternal Dream Chowz**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Warning: Out Of Character, Typo(s), Alternate universe, ada OC numpang lewat doang**

**.**

**.**

**#EternalLoveForSasuHina**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata-nee!"

"Hinata, di sini!"

Seorang gadis berambut keunguan yang digerai menampilkan senyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Seorang pria dengan umur lebih dari setengah abad dengan wajah pucat tersenyum bangga, "_Okaeri_, Hinata."

"Aku pulang, Ayah!" Pelukannya mendarat terlebih dahulu pada pria yang ia sebut ayah.

Hiashi yang masih dipeluk tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala anaknya penuh sayang.

"Apa kabar, Hanabi? Neji-nii juga sehat kan?"

"Hinata-nee terlalu lama bersekolah, tidak pernah pulang pula. Pokoknya Hinata-nee tidak boleh ke luar negeri lagi!" ucap seorang gadis muda berambut coklat dengan pipi menggembung, Hanabi, adik Hinata.

"Kau dengar apa kata Hanabi, Hinata. Aku pun bermaksud sama."

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. Reuni kecil-kecilan itu berjalan bahagia. Hinata kembali ke Jepang setelah belajar selama empat tahun di Australia dengan beasiswa yang didapatkannya semasa lulus SMA. Ia juga sudah mendaftarkan data pelamar kerja ke perusahaan besar di Jepang, Sharingan Corp. yang dikenal dengan bisnis pertambangannya.

Setelah pulang ke rumah, Hinata makan malam bersama dengan keluarganya, bercerita banyak hal tentang kehidupannya di Negeri Koala. Neji mengupas apel dan memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian, Hanabi menusuknya dengan garpu dan mengunyahnya dengan berisik.

Hanabi mengerling pada Hinata, "_Ne_, apakah Hinata-nee tidak menemukan pemuda asing yang tampan?"

Wajah Hinata memerah, "E-ee? Apa maksudnya, Hanabi?"

"Ah, Hinata-nee benar-benar bodoh ya? Padahal di sana banyak pemuda tampan dengan wajah artis Hollywood kan? Kenapa tidak mencari pacar?" dengus Hanabi sambil memakan potongan apel ke empat.

Neji menjitak pelan kepala Hanabi, "Jangan banyak bicara, kerjakan dulu PR Matematikamu dan belajar untuk tes Fisika di tempat les lusa. Hinata, istirahat saja dulu, besok ada wawancara kerja kan?"

Hinata tertawa sedikit saat melihat Hanabi protes sambil menyeret tas sekolahnya menuju kamar.

"Ayah mana?" tanya Hinata sambil memperhatikan Neji yang merapikan piring-piring.

"Ayah sudah tidur karena kelelahan, lagipula ini sudah jam sembilan lebih. Belakangan ini Ayah sering batuk dan demam. Kau juga tidurlah, aku yang merapikan meja makan."

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah. Ia memang kelelahan, entah sudah berapa kali ia menguap, hanya saja ia tahan agar bisa menemani Hanabi yang asyik berceloteh padanya tadi.

"_Oyasumi_, Neji-nii."

"_Oyasumi_, Hinata."

Hinata terlebih dahulu mengintip kamr sang Ayah dan melihat ayahnya sudah tidur dengan napas agak tersendat. Beberapa tahun belakangan, Hiashi memang menderita penyakit-penyakit yang biasa mendera lansia. Hinata menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, gagang pintu bundar diputar searah jarum jam, bunyi deritan pintu terdengar samar. Hinata memasuki kamar dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur. Ah, betapa rindunya Hinata dengan perasaan ini, nyaman. Hinata baru saja akan memejamkan mata kalau ia tak menangkap pemandangan di atas meja yang terletak persis di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Hinata memaksakan matanya membuka, mengambil sebuah bingkai foto dan memperhatikan gambar yang terpampang.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sudah melupakanku?"

Hinata memeluk foto itu dan tenggelam dalam alam bawah sadar.

.

.

"_Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Hinata."_

"_S-sasuke-san juga."_

_Sunyi. Keduanya memang tak pandai berbicara panjang lebar untuk mengisi kesunyian._

"_Hinata, berjanjilah."_

"_Ya?"_

"_Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku dan terus bersamaku."_

_Hinata tersenyum miring, "…"_

"_Hinata?"_

"_Baiklah, Sasuke-kun."_

.

.

Hinata terbangun dengan peluh membanjiri dahinya. Mimpi itu membuatnya tenggelam dalam perasaan bersalah. Ya, Hinata pernah mengingkari janji, janji yang ia tahu tak akan pernah terpenuhi saat itu. Hinata memakai ujung lengan piyama untuk mengelap keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya. Hinata melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding.

Jam delapan lewat dua puluh menit, ya, baru jam delapan—APA?!

Wawancaranya dimulai jam sembilan tahu!

"K-kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkanku?!" protes Hinata sambil mengacak-acak isi kopernya demi menemukan handuk, sepasang pakaian formal, _high heels_, dan mengambil tas berisi peralatan mandi dan kosmetik. Langkahnya berderap ke lantai bawah, ingin protes pada anggota keluarga lainnya. Namun yang ia dapatkan hanya memo ditempelkan di atas meja makan.

_**Maaf tidak sempat membangunkanmu, **_

_**Hanabi dan Ayah sudah berangkat pagi-pagi.**_

_**Aku juga ditelepon mendadak oleh manajer.**_

_**Sarapan ada di microwave, makan saja.**_

_**Semangat untuk wawancaranya!**_

_**Neji (9^v^)9**_

Apa-apaan dengan emotikon itu?! Hinata nyaris meremas kertas kecil itu dengan tenaga penuh. Ia berlari ke sana kemari demi mempercepat proses mandi, sarapan dan mempersiapkan isi tasnya untuk persiapan wawancara. Sungguh hari yang spektakuler.

Hinata menyetop taksi dengan buru-buru. Setelah sampai di tujuan, ia segera masuk ke kantor yang memiliki pintu otomatis. Hinata mengecek nomor wawancaranya, nomor delapan, kelihatannya Hinata akan sempat melakukan wawancara. Hinata mengamati ujung lengan pada jam tangannya, pukul sepuluh kurang dua puluh menit.

Hinata duduk dengan napas ngos-ngosan di kursi nomor delapan di depan ruangan yang dipakai sebagai tempat wawancara di lantai enam perusahaan dengan mode gedung pencakar langit ini. Hinata mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan bundelan kertas berisi data yang ia persiapkan baik-baik. Saputangan berbahan tipis nyaris basah setelah dipakai mengeringkan peluh. Hinata menarik napas lega.

Seorang wanita muda berambut hitam sebahu keluar dari ruangan, "Berikutnya nomor enam, Ryouka Shinna-san. Silakan masuk."

Hinata memperhatikan seorang gadis berambut coklat dan ikal memasuki ruangan dengan langkah gugup. Ah, apakah Hinata bisa melakukan wawacara dengan baik ya?

Hinata membaca berkas-berkas yang ia bawa. Hinata memperhatikan bahwa hanya dia dan seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap yang duduk di depannya yang menjadi pelamar kerja terakhir. Ya, proses melamar kerja di perusahaan ini memang sangat sulit, tak heran Hinata tak mau kalah untuk mendapatkan kursi pegawai di perusahaan elit ini.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, pintu berderit membuka.

Gadis berambut coklat keluar dan mengambil tasnya, dari raut wajahnya, Hinata bisa menebak kalau ruangan minimalis itu sangat menyeramkan.

Pemuda di depannya berdiri dari kursi dan menimbulkan suara yang nyaring, Hinata saja sampai terkejut. Pemuda itu masuk bahkan sebelum namanya disebut, Hinata mengernyit, pelamar kerja yang tidak sopan.

Wanita yang sejak tadi memanggil para pelamar kerja keluar setelah mendengus beberapa kali, Hinata makin bingung saja.

"Berikutnya, nomor delapan, Hyuuga Hinata-san."

Hinata mendongak dengan ekspresi heran, "_Ano_, apakah pelamar nomor tujuh tidak diwawancara terlebih dahulu?"

"Ah, pelamar nomor tujuh, Ishida Maiko-kun batal wawancara karena setelah ditinjau ulang, data aplikasinya tidak memenuhi persyaratan. Silakan masuk."

Lho, jadi yang tadi itu siapa?

"Ada masalah, Hyuuga-san?"

"Ah, _nande mo nai_."

Hinata baru saja akan masuk kalau pintu itu tidak tiba-tiba terbuka, beberapa orang dengan tampang intelektual keluar dari ruangan sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Apa maksud Direktur?"

"Bukankah dia menolak untuk melakukan wawancara semalam?"

"Yah, lantas mengapa dia menyuruh kita keluar?"

Dan berbagai bisikan protes semacam itu, ya, Hinata mulai mengendus sesuatu yang aneh.

Hinata masuk setelah memastikan tak ada lagi yang keluar.

Hinata memperhatikan seisi ruangan, satu kursi untuknya, satu meja panjang dan satu kursi yang diisi seseorang yang duduk membelakanginya. Hinata tak tahu pasti, tapi ia memilih untuk duduk terlebih dahulu.

"Pelamar kerja nomor delapan, Hyuuga Hinata, benar?"

Hinata merasa tak asing dengan suara maskulin ini.

"_Ha'i_."

"Baiklah—"

Kursi memutar menghadap ke depan. Hinata membelalak.

"—wawancara kita mulai sekarang."

Itu—Uchiha Sasuke!

.

.

"_Neji, Hinata ada di mana?"_

"_Aku tak merasa berkepentingan memberitahumu, Uchiha."_

"_Seriuslah! Di mana Hinata?!"_

"_Jangan pakai kekerasan, Nak. Hinata ada di Australia."_

"_Apa?!"_

"_Uhuk, uhuk …"_

"_Ayah, masuklah ke dalam."_

"_Sebentar Neji. Apakah Hinata tidak memberitahumu?"_

"_Tidak."_

"_Hinata pergi sehari setelah hari kelulusan SMA."_

"_Pulanglah, Nak. Hinata mungkin tak akan pulang sampai beberapa tahun ke depan."_

_Sasuke terpekur di depan pintu yang telah tertutup sempurna._

_Kenapa kau berbohong, Hinata?_

.

.

Detik-detik alunan jam dinding terasa lebih baik untuk diresapi dibandingkan dengan suara maskulin yang merajam hati Hinata. Hinata tak pernah berharap bahwa orang yang akan mewawancarainya adalah sang kekasih—belum terhitung mantan karena hubungan mereka menggantung begitu saja—.

"Baiklah, Hyuuga Hinata-san, pertanyaan pertama untukmu."

"Baik."

"Apa tujuanmu melamar kerja di perusahaan ini?"

Setidaknya pertanyaannya masih logis.

"Saya tertarik dengan program kerja di perusahaan yang memiliki banyak cabang di seluruh dunia dan juga memiliki taraf saham yang terkontrol dengan baik selama empat tahun berturut-turut. Dan saya mendapatkan rekomendasi dari perusahaan ini karena jurusan dan nilai kelulusan saya di universitas memenuhi persyaratan."

Sasuke mendengus.

"Apakah Anda tidak pernah diajari sopan santun untuk menatap mata orang yang sedang berbicara pada Anda, Hinata-san?"

Hinata mendongak pelan-pelan. Ah, betapa Sasuke sangat merindukan iris lavender yang menatapnya takut-takut juga suaranya yang pelan nyaris mencicit.

"Apakah tujuan Anda benar-benar valid seperti itu? Saya ragu tujuan Anda sebenarnya adalah untuk meremukkan hati seorang mantan, tepatnya kekasih yang perasaannya digantung selama empat tahun tanpa kabar."

Hinata nyaris terbatuk.

"M-maaf, tolong jangan membahas urusan pribadi."

Wajah Hinata memerah, bukan karena tersanjung ataupun senang namun karena kesal dan tersinggung.

"Anda akan bekerja menjadi bawahan saya, bagaimana bisa hubungan pribadi tak ikut mengambil andil, Hinata-san?"

"Hentikan."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Pertanyaan berikutnya, tolong lepaskan tangan anda dari telinga, Hinata-san. Saya ragu menerima pegawai yang tidak sopan."

Hinata menurunkan tangannya pelan-pelan karena tatapan tajam Sasuke. Hati Hinata bergemuruh, matanya berkaca-kaca, ia ingin pulang secepatnya.

"Apakah Anda sudah menemukan pemuda pria bermata biru yang tampan untuk menggantikan kekasih yang belum Anda putuskan secara resmi? Atau mungkin Anda sudah menemukan lebih dari satu?"

Hinata marah. Matanya mulai mengeluarkan buliran air mata karena ia tahu kesalahannya, tapi apakah Sasuke juga berhak menghakiminya seperti ini?

"M-maaf."

Sasuke tersenyum miring, "_Ara_? Sepertinya dugaanku benar. Baiklah, aku rasa kau bisa mencari pekerjaan di tempat lain, Hinata-san. Aku tidak akan menerima gadis yang memiliki hubungan buruk denganku dan satu lagi, apa kau memang masih gadis?" diakhiri tawa pelan yang menyakitkan, bahasa formal mulai berganti dengan bahasa menusuk.

Hinata tersengat dengan kata-kata Sasuke.

_High heels_ yang ia pakai dilepas paksa, melupakan sakitnya goresan tali hak tinggi pada kakinya yang meninggalkan ruam kemerahan.

"!"

Sasuke terkejut saat Hinata melemparkan _high heels_-nya menuju Sasuke. Meskipun Sasuke bisa menghindar, hal itu tak berlaku untuk lemparan kedua yang menyerang bahunya dengan telak.

Hinata menggertakkan giginya, "Kau … pemuda kasar! Apa kau tahu alasanku? Apa kau tahu perjuanganku? Apa yang kau mengerti tentang perasaanku? Kau bahkan tak bertanya dan memutuskan semuanya secara sepihak! Kau tak butuh perasaan yang aku jaga sampai sekarang, baiklah, karena aku juga tak lagi menghargai pemuda lancang yang seenaknya mengataiku sudah ditiduri. Ya, aku gadis yang tak akan pernah bersanding denganmu. Sampai jumpa, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke terkejut mendengar kata-kata Hinata, juga ekspresi terluka yang ditunjukkan sang gadis yang telanjur membuka pintu ruangan dan berlari keluar.

"HINATA!"

Hinata membanting pintu ruangan tanpa mempedulikan keadaan kakinya yang telanjang ataupun tatapan para pegawai yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh. Hinata mengambil tasnya dan menuruni tangga darurat di sudut lorong yang asing bagi Hinata. Hinata terduduk di anak tangga sambil memeluk lutut setelah kelelahan berlari. Tangisnya mengeras. Apakah Sasuke tak mengerti perjuangannya demi sang Ayah yang sakit? Hinata hanya ingin membuat ayahnya bahagia. Apakah itu salah? Meskipun ia tahu bahwa ia tak seharusnya mengingkari janji. Apakah kesalahannya sepadan dengan ucapan sarkastik Sasuke yang telah menodai perasaan yang masih ia jaga?

.

.

.

"HINATA! Di mana kau?!"

Seluruh pegawai makin heran setelah sang Direktur keluar dengan ekspresi kacau setelah seorang gadis yang tidak memakai alas kaki keluar dari ruangan itu.

Suzune yang tadinya ikut diusir dari ruang wawancara tak kalah kaget.

"Apa yang terjadi di dalam sana, Sasuke-sama?!"

Sasuke mengabaikannya dan malah mencengkram bahu Suzune, "Mana Hinata? Ke mana dia?"

"Gadis itu berlari menuju pintu tangga darurat—hei! Aku butuh penjelasan di sini, Sasuke-sama!"

_Hinata._

_Hinata, di mana kau?_

Banyak hal yang beresonansi di otak Sasuke. hal yang utama sekarang adalah menemukan di mana gadis itu berada.

Apakah kali ini Sasuke akan terlambat juga menyambangi sang gadis yang ia cintai?

Sasuke sendiri tak kalah terluka saat mengatakan kalimat-kalimat itu meski ia menutupinya dengan wajah datar.

Suara sesenggukan membuat Sasuke bergegas menuruni tangga sampai nyaris terjungkal beberapa kali.

…

Hinata masih mengusap-usap matanya yang mulai bengkak. Ia kembali memeluk lutut. Ia tak berani pulang dengan kondisi sekacau ini. Bisa-bisa Neji membawa _katana_ peninggalan kakeknya ke sini dan menebas kepala Sasuke. Hinata tidak pernah menginginkan ini semua kalau bukan karena penyakit yang sejak dulu menggerogoti tubuh ayahnya yang mulai menua.

"S-sasuke-kun jahat. Bodoh. Egois. Kasar. Jahat … jahat sekali. Aku menyesal mencintaimu sampai sekarang. Ya, aku akan kembali ke Australia untuk mencari pemuda tampan seperti kata Hanabi," lirih Hinata dengan air mata yang kembali membasahi wajah gembilnya.

"Tidak bisa. Kau … milikku."

Hinata terkejut mendengar suara Sasuke di belakangnya. Sasuke sendiri terengah-engah mengejar Hinata yang telah sampai di tangga darurat lantai tiga.

Hinata bergegas mengambil tasnya dan berdiri. Ia berusaha menulikan telinga meskipun ia tahu ada sebuah bagian dalam hatinya yang merasa senang dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Hinata! Jangan lari lagi."

Hinata berbalik, memandang wajah Sasuke, "Jangan mendekati seorang wanita jalang, Sasuke. Lupakan aku."

Hinata tak bisa lagi berbicara saat Sasuke menarik tubuhnya untuk mendekat dan membungkam bibirnya dengan satu ciuman. Hinata meronta, dada Sasuke menjadi sasaran pukulan Hinata.

"Lepas!" Hinata mendorong dada bidang Sasuke namun tak berarti ia bisa lepas semudah itu, tubuhnya kembali direngkuh dalam pelukan hangat.

"Tidak. Kau akan ada di sini, selamanya bersamaku."

"L-lepas … aku—"

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau hadapi selama ini."

Hinata hanya bisa menangis kala Sasuke kembali menguasai bibirnya dengan satu ciuman lembut. Apakah Hinata masih boleh memakai kesempatan ini untuk mengulang dari awal?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keduanya duduk di lantai anak tangga yang cukup sempit. Saling berpelukan, enggan melepaskan lagi.

"Maaf, aku tak pernah cerita saat itu."

Sasuke menyentil dahi Hinata. Hinata mengusap dahinya yang sedikit perih.

Bibirnya mengerucut.

"Hukuman kecil untukmu. Hinata, berjanjilah untuk tak lagi meninggalkanku … ."

Hinata tersenyum lemah saat Sasuke mencium dahinya yang terasa sakit.

"Apa aku masih boleh berada di sisimu?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu."

"Apakah aku masih berhak?"

"Bukan masalah hak atau apa. Menjadi kekasihku adalah hal mutlak bagimu, Uchiha Hinata."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Alohaa~~ Saya masih punya tiga proyek untuk ELF-SH, ini salah satunya. Ayo semuanya, event ini masih berlangsung sampai 12 Mei! Bye bye~~**

**Salam SHL!**

**Ether-chan**


End file.
